


Beacon Has Returned

by F1SweetHeart



Category: RWBY
Genre: Team IRON, Team PNKY, Team RNJR - Freeform, volume 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-01 15:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10192544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1SweetHeart/pseuds/F1SweetHeart
Summary: Beacon academy is back and there are new teams





	1. Chapter 1

Beacon is back and everyone is glad that school was build again. Salem and Cinder are still at large as they are plotting to destroy every academy.

Team RNJR walk in the auditorium.

"OMG Beacon is back!" Nora said as she was fangirling over the new layout, "Is that a coffee machine?".

"Nora, no coffee for you" Ren said asd he was holding Nora Back.

"Guys, do you think my team will come back?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know, you'll have to see" Jaune replied.

"Greetings students. As Ozpin is still missing and it's almost been a year since Beacon fell. We have decided to have some classes underground to keep some classrooms in case of emergency". Goodwitch said, " As your depty headmaster, I am in charge of making sure you guys are safe".

"What Ozpin's missing still?" Jaune asked himself.

"I have great honour to great some new teams" Goodwitch said as some students appeared behind her. "Meet team IRON. This team contains Indigo George, Rose Petal, Olive Metelshield and finally Nickel Nightshade."

Everyone cheered for them as they went off the stage.

There was one person who was standing next to Ruby who was a fox faunes. He was wearing metal armour.

"Hello." Ruby said," What's your name?".

"I'm Nickel Nightshade" Nickel replied, "What's your name?"

"I'm Ruby Rose and I'm leader of team RNJR". Ruby said as she was pointing at her team.

"Cool, have you met the rest of my team yet?" Nickel asked.

"No, I haven't yet" Ruby said, " I saw you guys on stage".

"Oh ok, let me introduce you to them" Nickel said as he walk walking over to his team.

"This is Indigo" Nickel said as he was showing Ruby who was Indigo.

Indigo had purple hair, purple eyes, a lace top and a metallic skirt. Her hair was plated with ribbons.

"Hello, I think I've heard about you?" Indigo asked, "You're Ruby Rose?"

"I am, how did you know my name?" Ruby asked.

"I've heard so much about you" Indigo said.

"Oh, cool" Ruby said as she was a bit creped out by Indigo.

Then a boy with bright green eyes walked over to Nickel. The boy had green curly hair, brown trousers, a green sash and a white top and leather shoes.

"Hey, what's going on people?" Olive said as he was putting his arms around Indigo and Nickel.

"Ruby, this douse is Olive" Indigo said as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Thanks sweetheart for the intro to this lovely lady" Olive flirted.

"Are you related to Neptune?" Ruby asked.

"Ohh yeah, Neptune. We go way back" Olive said with a smile.

"Oh, have you heard from team SSSN?" Ruby asked.

"No, ever since beacon fell. Communication has been tight" Olive replied in a disappointed way.

"Oh yeah, I noticed that" Ruby said as a tear fell down her face.

"Our next team are Petal Shimmer, Nina Sunset, Keke Neon and Yai Crimson. They form Team PNKY" Goodwitch said "That's all of our new teams for today as sme new teams have been sent out to hunt for Grimm and search for Ozpin. Also Vytal will be soon so be training".

"What's Vytal?" a girl asked who had pink hair, pink eyes. She was a cat faunes. She wore a pink maid costume.

"Well, Vytal is a tournament where where we fight other teams from other academies" Jaune said as he was standing next to her.

"Oh...yeah. I watched it on my scroll" The girl said, "By the way, my name is Rose Petal".

"You're in team IRON, right?" Jaune asked.

"Why yeah, Rose is" Rose said.

"Does she always talk in third person?" Jaune whispered to Indigo.

"As far as we know" Indigo replied.

Then team PNKY walked over to team RNJR and team IRON.

The leader Petal Shimmer had lilac hair with pink ends, she had a dress which was a fairy dress.

"HI GUYS!" Petal shouted, "WE'RE TEAM PNKY!"

"Oh great, a girl team" Olive said as he was trying to chat them up.

Standing next to Nora was Nina. Nina had bright orange hair, blood orange eyes and she wore a black leather dress.

"Hello, new friend" Nina said as she was hugging Nina tightly who was trying to get out.

"Well, aren't you welcoming" Nina said as she was trying to breath.

Behind Petal was Keke. She had multi colour hair. Her eyes change colour to her mood. She wore a top with a rainbow on it. Her skirt which was tied dyed. She was wearing blue high boots and carried a chameleon.

"Why have you got a lizard?" Rose asked observing the chameleon.

"IT'S A CHAMELEON!" Keke shouted. Her eyes turned red.

"Oh.." Rose said as she was embarrassed," I didn't know what they're called".

Walking to Ren was Yai. Yai was a ninja. She had black hair with dip dye. She wore a traditional outfit from her village.

"Have we met?" Yai asked, "I think I remember you, it's Lie Ren?".

"Yes, we have met. You live near my village" Ren said.

 

Now the teams have met. What will happen next? Find out next time.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, this is our dorm?" Indigo said as she was entering team IRON's dorm.

"Cool, bunk beds" Olive said as he went to a top bunk.

Ruby knocked on the door.

"Hey Rubes" Rose said as she opened the door.

"This used to be my teams, old dorm. it's where my team's memories are. Look it's my old poster, my sister Yang's shampoo, Blake's Ninja Of Love book and the Schnee dust company leaflet" Ruby said as she was showing the others what was left by her old team.

"You can have that stuff, Nickel can you help take down these bunks" Olive said as he was starting to remove them.

"I should go my team need me" Ruby said as she walking to the door.

"Bye, I'll see you soon." Indigo said as she let Ruby out.

Ruby headed straight to her new dorm with team RNJR.

As she opened the door, she heard a squeal from another dorm.

She went to find what the nose was about, it was team PNKY. Keke had dropped Petal's expensive perfume.

"That was an expensive perfume from Atlas, you better get me a new one." Petal shouted.

"Sorry, I can't buy one right now. I kinda spent my money on my AMAZING neaon boots that my friend Neon Katt made for me." Keke said as she was showing the boot to Petal.

"Really, you call that amazing. It looks like a rainbow puked everywhere" Petal said as she was putting the boots in the bin.

"Hey, give them back." Keke said as she was grabbing them out of the bin. "Why, do we have to share a room".

"Guys, we're a team and we have an audience" Nina said as she was pointing at Ruby.

"Ohh...sorry" Keke said embarrassedly.

"You know, playing a game, can help you bond together." Ruby said.

"But, we'd argu about who would win" Yai said, "It won't work."

"Trust me, what you guys need is a team exercise" Ruby said.

"I guess your right" Petal said as she was apologising to Keke.

"Sorry, Keke for getting rid of those boots" Petal said.

"It's okay. Sorry for breaking your perfume." Keke said as she was placing her boots on her bed.

"Anyway, I should head off to my team" Ruby gestured, "Bye"

Ruby went to her dorm and she went over to her bed.

"Why, don't you have bunk beds?" Ruby asked.

"We've learned to share the space in this room" Jaune said.

"Oh, so as a team?" Ruby asked as she saw Nora was hovering over Ren.

"Oh yeah, it's fun that way" Nora said, "Ren doesn't mind at all".

"So, have you seen the other teams settle in?" Jaune asked, "They seem happy with each other".

"I don't know, team PNKY barely know each other and team IRON need to redecorate their room. Ruby answered, "I'll be right back"

"Ok, don't be long" Jaune said.

Ruby went to Goodwitch.

"Well, hello Ruby Rose" Goodwitch greeted.

"Is there any sign of Ozpin?" Ruby asked, "I hope nothing bad has happened".

"I hope so too. With Ozpin gone, how are we going to defeat the powerful salem" Goodwitch said as she sat down.

"Who is Salem?" Ruby asked.

"Well, Salem is... Well we don't actually know anything about Salem" Goodwitch said.

"Maybe someone knows about her" Ruby said.

"There is someone who knows about Salem but they disappeared since Beacon fell" Goodwitch said as she was loading a photo of the person on her scroll.

"I'll find them and I'll bring them back" Ruby said in a determined voice.


End file.
